Naruto of the white lightning
by Zander24
Summary: Naruto comes close to death but instead he comes back with a stronger conviction than ever what as he shows everyone who he truly is bad sumary
1. Prologue

"I'm going to be hokage" normal speak

"**DIE" **biju or summon

_STORY START_

It was a normal night on konoha the civilians were walking in the market, children were playing on the park, and the ninja were doing what they always do (I live to your imagination) nothing was out of place.

**DIE DEMON**

Well almost everything on rushing through the village was mob following the so called demon an eight year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. So enters our hero Naruto Uzumaqui running for his life.

.

.

.

Naruto was running through every nook and cranny of the village trying to escape the mob

"Bastards there at it again why can't they live me alone I have done nothing to them" thought Naruto

Sadly while he was thinking this he took a wrong turn and found himself on an alley with a dead end.

"Crud I got to hiAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

Sadly he couldn't finish his thought because one of the villagers through a knife at him and landed on his shoulder. Naruto fell to the ground in pin and knew that it was over. The mob of civilians started attacking him will he was on the ground with everything that they found.

"_Ha not so strong now are you demon"_

"_Kill him"_

"_Finish what the Forth Hokage started" _said some of the villagers with sick grins on their faces

"Please stop I'm sorry" Naruto said sobbing in pain

But hearing him sobbing only seam to make the mob hit him harder.

"_Die"_

"_This is for my family"_

One of the villagers raised a club he had with the intent of hitting Naruto's head. As Naruto saw the club going down on his head he thought "_so this is how I die" _and darkness filled his vision as the club made contact with his head.

LINE BREAK

All Naruto saw was darkness " so this is what it means to be dead " he thought because he found that his body didn't respond

**"So that's it you are going to let yourself be killed" **said a gentle voice that naruto heard

Naruto wanted to answer but again his body didn't respond so he asked him self "is this kami"

"**Who would have thought that the so called future hokage was so week as to let himself be killed like this**

Naruto wanted tell the voice to shut up but his voice won't come out

"**I guess you'll have to go back on your word** **sandaime hokage**

With that naruto remember something important

_FLASHBACK_

_Here was four year old Naruto on the lap the sandaime hokage when said man asked_

_"Tell me naruto-kun what do you what to be when you grow up"_

_"What do you mean hokage jiji"_

_"Well you what to be a ninja right?"_

_Naruto nodded his head quickly with a smile on his face_

_"Whell what kind of ninja"_

_"I what to be hokage"_

_"Oh are you sure becoming hokage is hard"_

_"I don't care I promise that Il become hokage and I'll do it because I never go back on my word_

_Flashback end_

When naruto remembered that he found that he could finaly open his moth and said

"Shut up I don't know who you are but let me tell you some thing I never go back on my word so send me back so I can kick the villagers asses"

**"Oh how will you do that?"**

"I don't know and I don't care what I know is that ill do it that is a promise"

"**Then go child of revolution unlock you true and show me who you are"**

"I don't need to tell you my name is Naruto Uzumakiand..."

_Back with the mob on the alley_

Naruto's body was surrounded by the celebrating mob of civilians who thought but in an instant Naruto's body started shaking the villagers stopped celebrating walked to the body to see if the body was having after death spasm's but to their surprise Naruto's eyes snapped open

"AND I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WOOOOOOORDDDD" he screamed

and with a flash a huge bolt of white lightning rained down on him and the villagers.

* * *

_Hi Zander this is my first story so please leave reviews if you like it _

_good day_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Finally the new chapter is out sorry for taking so much time to update but the university has me screaming with how many exams I had.**_

_**But I'm back and can start once again.**_

_**Now before starting the story I'm going to do something I forgot to do on the first chapter and that is the disclaimer I under no circumstance own Naruto if I did Naruto would be more awesome.**_

_**Now start the story**_

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutoby was known by many names the Sandaime Hokage, the Professor but none of this titles gave him the happiness as Jiji the title given to him by eight year old Naruto Uzumaki. Hiruzen was in his office siting on his desk thinking this while looking at a picture of a five year old Naruto siting on his lap both of the smiling. Hiruzen wished he could do more for the boy after he deserved it after all the crap the villagers gave him.

"I'm sorry Minato but you made a mistake that day the village has not respected your wishes and worse nobody talks to the boy your son needs you and the only thing his got is an old man who cannot help him much more than he already has" said Sarutoby while looking at the forth Hokage's picture.

"I wish…

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMmm

Hiruzen couldn't finish his thought because of the sound of an explosion. Rapidly he stood up from his chair and turned to the window and he was in shock from what he saw a giant bolt of whit lightning was going from the ground to the heavens.

"Inu, Hebi" called Sarutoby and as if they were shadow's themselves two ninjas appeared from the walls one with a dog mask and the other with a snake knelled before their leader.

"Hokage-sama" the ambu said

"Take the anbu and come with me we are going to find out what the hell was that"

"Hai" was their answer.

* * *

_(OUTSIDE OF THE ALLEY)_

The Hokage and the anbu could not believe what they were seeing on an alley on the market district they saw the bodies of villagers all on the ground all suffering from spasms.

"Inu, hebi you two go inside the alley and check if what ever or whoever did this is still inside but do not kill it or him"

"Hai hokage-sama' and with that answer the left to do what they were ordered.

"The rest of the anbu lets check the bodies to see if any of them are still alive.

"Hai hokage-sama" was the unanimous replay of all the anbu

A few minutes later Sarutoby was surprised to see that all of the villagers were alive just knocked out . Seconds latter Inu and Hebi returned.

"Hokage-sama" said Inu

"Yes Inu what is it"

"We found what made the white lightning or better yet whom"

"And who was it"

"You might what to come with us and see for your self"

This made Sarutobi get worried but never the less he followed his loyal anbu to the alley. When the got to about half of the of the alley Sarutobi saw what made the anbu call for him and the far age of the alley the saw to bodies a large one clearly and adult on the ground his skin smoking but not only that, the skin was blackened and had a gaping hole were the chest should be ( the hole was 5ft), this clearly was a corpse but what made Sarutobi stop cold in his tracks was the other body. One the side of the courpse of the villager was smaller body huddled against a wall with his knees to his chest and his head. Sarutobi looked with wide eyes at what was clearly the body of a child. As he walked closer to the child he heard sobbing and finally saw the spiky hair that decorated and stopped cold once again. Sarutobi started praying that this child was not who he knew he was. So slowly the Hokage made his way to the child kneeled in front of the child and whispered in a grandfatherly tone as to not scare the child

"Naruto-kun"

After the child heard that name slowly he raised his head and Hiruzed saw the confirmation what he knew in the baby blue tear filled eyes of the chils

"Jiji"

* * *

end

**_Im evil I know evil laugh _**

**_now sorry for the short chapter but remember what I said I have a lot of work_**

**_Now please leave reviews they make me more active to write because I know that you guys are reading_**

**_have a good day _**

**_your bro_**

**_Zander24_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Yo guy's sorry I'm late on the update but collage had me studding a lot and then I got lazy but ENOFGH I am back now that my summer is on so thanks to all those readers and thanks to the people that have favored my story that gives me strength to continue writhing even I still have not received a single REVIWE people, so thanks to does people and finally I do not own Naruto in any way or form so with this over**_

_**Story start**_

* * *

When Sarutobi saw that it was Naruto who was in front of him he simply put his arms around the boy gave him a comforting hug and put him on his lap.

"Jiji?" asked Naruto with a scared tone as if asking if Sarutobi was really there

"I'm here Naruto-kun" Sarutobi answered

And with that Naruto broke and started crying on his jiji. Releasing all the pain and grief of that night that didn't seem to end. Sarutobi just stayed there kneeling and hugging his adopted grandson until the boy let everything out. Finally in the midst of crying the boy fainted the vents of the night taking their toll. Sarutobi stood up with Naruto on his arms and looked at his Anbu

"Inu, Hebi you come with me to my office the rest of you take the civilians and take them to them to cells and when they wake up tell me.

"And what of the corpse Hokage-sama" asked a random anbu.

"Take it to the medic-nins I whant to know what was on his body before he died and after that burn the body and send the ashes to the family said that he was executed for attacking a minor. Said Sarutobi coldly

"Hai hokage-sama

With that Sarutobi ran to his office accompanied by the two anbu wanting to know what had happed to the young boy he had on his arms. He was going to get to the bottom of this especially the white lightning that had mysteriously appeared.

"_Naruto what happened?"_

**Line brake**

* * *

Naruto woke up and saw that he was in some kind odd sewer.

"Were the hell am I? and were do I go?" naruto said in a wisper

As soon as he said that the wind blew on in and pushed him on direction.

"I guess that answers that question"

And he started walking in the direction the wind had pulled him. After walking for what seamed like a couple of minutes he came across a clearing. The floor of said clearing was flooded with water but what really caught his attention was the giant gate with a paper that had the kanji for seal in the middle.

** "Ah so you are finally here young one" **said the same female voice that he had heard before

"Were are you?" Asked naruto instantly recognizing the voice

" **So you remember me good, to answer your question I am inside the gate"**

Quickly naruto ran to the gate but force when he finally reached it and saw what was inside. There on all fours stood a giant red furred fox with blood red eyes looking at him.

'What are you" asked naruto in a scared tone

"**Fist of all the correct question is who are you and second I know you are smarter than that mask you hide yourself in so come on think and tell me who I am"**

confused, while it was true that he was smarter than he let other people see he couldn't understand how he was supposed to know. He looked at the fox for a couple of minutes until he saw behind the fox and once again he force. There moving from side to side where nine red furred tails. Now Naruto understood and the fox was right he did know who she was heck all the world knew who she was. So taking a deep breath he said one word.

"Kyubi"

**"Looks like we finally get meet, hello my sweet jailer" **

* * *

**_Well there goes another chapter _**

**_what do you guys think liked it , hated it , have some constructive criticism_**

**_please put all those awnswers on the review_**

**_Please,please review I am still not resiving them so please once again review and tell me what you think_**

**_good night and God bless you all_**

**_your brother in God _**

**_Zander24_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I was on a trip so I couldn't update but now I'm back **

**so on with the story**

* * *

Naruto stayed frozen for what seemed like minutes because he didn't know what to say. What do you say when you find out that you are in front of the most dangerous creature in the world. His first thought was to scream and run but he quickly put that thought aside after one didn't survive the mobs of Konoha by doing the firs thing that came to mind. So taking a quick breath he said.

"You called me jailer what did you mean?"

Kyubi laugh but against what anyone would think the sound that came out of the giant fox's mouth was melodious as if chimes were making the sound instead of the creature.

**"You are so interesting a normal human would run at the sight of me yet you just stay there and ask questions"** said kyubi with an amused tone

"Well when you are on the streets you learn that acting rashly leads to death" countered Naruto

**"Very true and very wise truly those years in the street's thought you some thing" **

"Oh that they did but at a cost and are you going to aswer my question?

"**Very well you see a the moment you are unconscious and we are in your mindscape and the reason I call you jailer was because I am sealed inside you in other words your body is my jail and you are my jailer"**

"Wait we are in my mind"

** "Yes**

"And you are sealed inside me? why?

**"Well to answer that I will have to tell you a long story"**

"I have time"

** "Very well let me get changed"**

Naruto didn't understand, what could a huge fox like her could change but suddenly right before his eyes the kyubis form started to change growing smaller and smaller until gone was the giant fox and in her place was a beautiful red haired woman about 5.5 ft. and a perfect body with red fox ears and nine red tails and that was when Naruto understood that the kyubi changed form. Then she conjured two chairs, sat in one and beckoned him to sit on the other witch he did.

**"Good now that we are both comfy I will tell you the story. It all started centuries ago with a woman named kaguya Otsutsuki she lived in a time of war but she ate the forbidden fruit of a giant tree called the shinju it gave her the power you humans call chakra. She then dedicated her self to ending wars and was worshiped as a goddess time passed and she became pregnant with two boys. When the boys were born she was happy and peace ruled for some time but it didn't last kaguya started to grow corrupted with her power and slowly lost trust on humanity especially when she discovered that her sons had inherited her chakra so she fused with the shinju tree and became a creature named the ten tails her two sons fought her and sealed her. After her sons had sealed her on of her sons led the otsutsuki clan to another land but the other brother Hagoromo Otsutsuki staid to spread the chakra to become known latter known as the sage of the six paths. You see Hagoromo had sealed the husk of the tan tails inside himself and became an entity named a jinjuriki meaning the power of a human sacrifice. later he divided the tan tails into the nine biju or nine tailed beast named like that because of the amount of tails of each beast going form one to nine. As time passed history sais that Hagoromo like his mother before him had two sons the oldest inheriting the eyes of his father became the first Uchija, the younger son inheriting his fathers body became the first senju. The two brothers grew with different ideologies the oldest being a prodigy grew corrupted with power and believed that only he and his dependents deserved power while the youngest being average and having to train a little believed that every one strong enough should have power. As time went on the two brothers went to war and so did the Uchija and the Senju becoming rivals to this day. The sage became sad that his sons had abandoned the teachings of peace that he himself preached. Now history ends there and sais that centuries later the two clans became the founders of Konoha but the truth is different. As the two brothers fought the sage had one last son who inherited the sages chakra this son beloved like his father that everyone deserved power to protect the ones they loved and with this he became the first Uzumaki and as time passed they became the peace keepers between the other two clans and together the three clans became the funders of konoha. Now before the sage died he freed us the biju but later in time you humans continued capturing us and creating jinjurikis tinking of us as wepons startin with your first Hokage. Fast forward to nine years ago I was controlled by some one and attacked your village. So the fourth hokage had to seal me in you to save the village.**

Naruto was speechless with what he had heard everything they thought about the sage of the six paths was a lie. He had a third son and he was a desendent of his clan.

"But?. why?' naruto try to ask but was interrupted

**"Look naruto I know you have a lot of questions but you are about to wake so we will finish the story here when you see the third hokage tell him all I have told you and trust him. he may have lied but he did it to protect you ok."**

Naruto wanted to argue but the look he kyubi gave him made him agree.

"Ok but before I live what is your name"

Smiling brightly the kyuibi answered"**Natsumi , my name is Natsumi'** amd with that naruto felt himself being pulled away from his mindscape.

**(line break)**

* * *

Back in the office of the third Hokage. Sarutobi and his anbu were watching naruto wile the boy himself since he was still knocked out he was placed in the sofa that the hokage had in his office every one was silent until the heard the boy groan. Instantly the hokage was on top of the boy waiting for the boy to open his eyes. Naruto opened his eyes and looked the Hokage and gave him a small smile

"Naruto?" the hokage asked

"Hi jiji do I have a stoy to tell you but first I found our about the kyubi"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hiiii guys Zander 24 here firsts I want to say sorry for being late in updating almost a month man but I was changing college and have being feeling a little sad about stuff but Here is the next chapter finally. Now fist thanks to all of those who have read my story in this last month is makes me happy that people are reading my story. Second so I don't get bored with this story I may start two more stories accompanying this one of harry potter and the other one of Pokémon leave your opinion on the revwes**_

_**Ok finish my monologue remember I don't own Naruto I just play with his world**_

**Story start**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, third hokage, known as the God of shinobi, student of both the first and second hokages and survivor of two ninja wars was a man that was prepared for a huge amount of events, the childhood and training that he had made it so. But nothing in the world could prepare him for the next words that came from the mouth of an eight year old newly awaked Naruto Uzumaki.

"E-excuse me Naruto-kun what did you s-say? Stuttered a pale faced third hokage

"sigh I said that I found out the Kyubi"

"But who told you about that Naruto-kun?"

"The kyubi herself"

"Wait you talket to it and did you just say HER" asked an almost hysterical Third hokage

"Yea she is actually pretty nice"

At this point both the hokage and the anbu had a sweat drop because only Naruto could call a beast that by itself almost leveled the village pretty nice. With a sigh the hokahe told naruto

"Naruto-kun I think that is best if you tell us the story from the bigining"

(LINE BRAKE)

To say that the hokage and the anbu were speechless was like saying that Tsunade was only a little alcoholic or that Jiraya was only a little perverted. They just couldn't believe that everything that they knew not just about the attack of the kyubi eight years ago but about the beginning of the village was wrong. It made them wonder if that if they were wrong about that what other things was history wrong about and that is without mentioning this new kekei genkai that Naruto had. But at the moment the put that thought aside.

"Well Naruto-kun you have given me a whole lot to think about how about I take you home to the orphanage"

"Ok jiji lets go home but there is one small problem" said beaming naruto after hearing that his jiji would take him home

"Oh and what is it naruto-kun" asked a curious hokage

"That I haven't lived in the orphanage for two years" said a still beaming Naruto

.

Silence absolute silence that is stood in middle of the Hokages office for the next few seconds. None of the adults that were in the room could process what they had just heard from this eight year old child.

"W-What did you say Naruto-kun" asked the Hokage

"I said that I don't live in the orphanage anymore, really jiji is your old age catching up to you"

"Why not Naruto-kun?"

"Because the head lady kicked me out"

When Sarutobi heard this he clenched his fist so hard that it turned white. The anbu just like their Hokage were pissed Inu wanted to plant a chidori in her head and hebi... well wanted to spend some alone time with said woman and show her just what her ex-sensei had taught her. After taking a deep breath the third Hokage finaly spoke

"I see but where have you been livening"

"Whell jiji I have been livening in the forest"

"In a forest? What forest Naruto-kun?"

"In an awesome one" answered a giddy naruto

At this the hokage chuckled and finaly asked naruto to show him and his anbu where this awesome forest was and so taking the hokage by the hand naruto led the adult to his home.

**(Line break)**

The Hokage and his anbu blinked owlishly at what they were seeing. In front of them stood a huge forest. Now that would have been ok if not for a few things. First the trees of said forest looked as big as the hokage building with was the biggest building in Konoha. Second that there was a huge fence as big as the trees dividing the village and the forest. And finally that there was a (**Welcome to training ground 44) **sing on bright red letters on the center of said fence. After taking all of this into consideration the Hokage and the anbu came to the conclusion that naruto had being livening since he was six years old in the forest of death. For what seemed like the fourth time today the adult where shocked. They just couldn't believe that the boy had lived here for two years

"Naruto you have been leaving here for two years "asked Hiruzen

"Yep now come on I want to show you my home"

With that Naruto led them through a hole in the fence and into the forest where his home was. The kept walking about a couple of minutes until they came across a beautiful clearing that the Hokage himself didn't know that existed in the forest. The clearing wasn't very big but it was perfect. There was a river going through the center of the clearing and on the side of the river was something that neither the Hokage nor the anbu. There on the side of the river was a tree that was easily the tallest in the forest about thirty feet. Its branches gave a shade that seemed as though the tree was trying to embrace you with its branches

"Naruto this is amazing but where do you live"

"Right here jiji"

Naruto led them to the trunk of the giant three and pointed toward some of the branches At first Hiruzen didn't see anything except a huge pile of levees that seemed to take a lot of space but when he saw closer he couldn't help but gasp there thaking the space of about three branches was a small tree house about the size of a camping tent made for eight people. Naruto waited a few seconds so his jiji and the ambu could find his awesome home. After they found it Naruto knelt on the base of the tree and picked the end of a rope that the adults noticed that was tied tone of the branches that his home was on. After giving the rope a few pulls to try it and finfing it satisfactory he turned his head to the three adults and with a cocky smirk he said

"Would you like to see my home?"

**Chapter end**

_Well guys another chapter over. I'm sorry for the slow story but all of this was important I promise that from the next chapter it will be much faster another about the new stories I am also thinking that one of the options will be IS: infinite stratus beside Pokémon and Harry potter these are the options and remember only two. If you guys have an opinion leave a comment on the revues and I will gladly read them. Now before ending some of you may ask Why Pokémon and harry pother well I read a crossover of these two made by mister chaos and was inspired I even asked him if I could use some things from the story not the plot of course but other things and he said yes but before making such crossover I want to make one of each and see how I go _

_Well that is all _

_God bless you all_

_Zander24_


	6. Chapter 5

_Yo guys new chapter is out _

_so lets begin_

_Story start _

* * *

After agreeing with Naruto about wanting to see his home, Naruto told them to get close to the trunk and so they did. When they were under the tree Naruto crouched close to the tree trunk and started looking for something. After a few seconds he had found what he was looking for a vine that was connected to one of the branches of tree. After using the vine to get to his home he rolled it up so no one could climb. Once on the tree Naruto led them to his home.

"Welcome to my home guys I hope you like it"

And saying that he opened the door so the adults could get in. Once they were inside they were very surprised to say the least. The adults expected to see a mess or any sign of the boy struggling to live but that could not have been farther from the truth. The first thing was that for an eight year old boy the house was very clean sure a piece of clothe here and there but clean. Second they saw that the small home was divided into three parts. The right side of the home was where his bed and clothe was. They could see that the clothe was on small chest just big enough so the cloth could fit the bed like chest was big so the boy could use is comfortably and small enough to fit the home. The middle part of the home they could see that was used as some kind of living room. They could see a small table and while it had no chairs Naruto had some pillows on the floor to act as chairs. Their biggest surprise how ever came from the left side of the home. This part had a book shelf with one scroll and two books, on the walls had two shelves with vials on them, on the floor where two other chests one red and one black. Finally decorating the walls of the home were different animal objects like horns, claws, etc. After taking a few seconds to analyze everything Hiruzen finally spoke.

"Naruto-kun I see that you truly have made this your home but what do you eat ad how do you get it? Asked Hiruzen concerned for his grandsons eating habits

"Well jiji beside the ramen I eat when I can I normally eat meat and edible plants and how I get it well the edible plants I get in the forest of course and the meat I hunt" he said beaming with pride at his accomplishments

Now that made every adult in the room freeze. Hiruzen mind was going a hundred miles a minute after what they had just heard. Since snake and the third Hokage were still thinking about what they had just herd dog took the opportunity speak

"Tell me Naruto-kun you say that you hunt your meat but where are your hunting tools" asked the ambu

Naruto answered him by pointing to the black chest and telling that he also used some poisons that he himself made. That got the third Hokage and snake out of their stupor. Like the wind snake was keeling in front of Naruto with a concerned air around her and asked him were he had those poisons. Naruto pointed to the two the shelves of the left side and with that the three adult walked to the left side of the home. They first cheeked the shelves and saw that the two shelves had different names one said** Poisons **and the other **Medicine **that meant that the boy also made his own medicine but putting that thought aside the cheeked the poisons and saw that while basic in potency they were well made. They went to the chests opening first the red one they were confused to see that it was empty but when they went to the black chest had to gasp at what the say there on the chest was a beautiful black wooden bow, a quiver with about thirty black feathered arrows and a hunting knife that the noticed that blade while as strong as steel it was made of another material. Looking back at the boy they asked how he had gotten does tools, how he had learnt to hunt and how did he know the process to making poisons and medicine. The boy sheepishly scratched the back of his head and said

"Well all of those questions are easy because they have the same answered. You see….

_**Flashback two years ago**_

* * *

_Here was a six year old Naruto that has just been kicked out of the orphanage. He had walked trough out the village trying to find a place to live until he had finally reached the forest after walking a few seconds he hears a snort behind him looking back he saw a deer but this deer was different than the ones he had seen on the home of his class mate Shikamaru Nara. This deer didn't look like an innocent creature. He had black fur, deep green eyes and his antlers looked like black blades. The deer stopped the ground like an angry bull. Naruto knew he could not escape thankfully he had a kunai that he had found. So tanking his kunai out and taking a deep breath he did the most stupid thing he could think of he charged the deer. The animal charged as well and brought his head down with the intent of piercing Naruto with his antlers but Naruto had experience with this thanks to the villagers mobbing after him so acting fast he side steeped the deer and stabbed him in the neck with his kunai the dear eyes widened at the intrusion. He gave a small snort and fell to the ground dead. Naruto got close to the deer and after seeing it was decided to take it with him to the village so he could sell it. So he grabbed the dead deer by one of its legs dragged it towards the village. A few seconds later he was in the village when he heard _

"_Hey you the one with the dead animal wait a minute"_

_Looking back he saw a man he had never seen before he had brown hair and was tall but by looking at its clothe Naruto figured the guy was a merchant with cofuced him because normaly merchants hated him_

"_Yes"_

_The man quickly reached naruto and shook his had _

"_Hello kid my name is Ren and I am the owner of a trading caravan that comes to Konoha every week and after seeing the deer you are dragging I was wondering if I could make you a deal"_

"_What kind of deal"_

"_Well you see that deer you have is known as a blade deer because of his antlers and it's very rare because it can only be found here in there forest of konoha and because they are very dangerous it's a wonder that such a small child like you survived an encounter with one adults have died battling one of these beast so I was wondering if I could trade you dome items for it"_

_Naruto thought about the proposition liked it so he agreed. Ren was giddy with happiness and before bringing his items he asked the boy how he came across the deer. Naruto told him his story and after being finished Ren was silent and only told Naruto to follow him. After a few seconds they reached the caravan and Ren told him to whait there and took the deer with him inside his cart. Naruto sat at the foot of the cart and after three hours Ren came out with some Items._

"_Naruto after hearing your story I couldn't leave like this so this is for you in exage for the deer"_

_The first thing that Ren gave him was a black bow with quiver of the same color. Then he gave him some meat that he told him was port of the deer he had killed and finally He gave him a hunting knife as big as a tanto. Ren told him the blade was made with fusion of a s mall amount of steel and a piece of the antler of the deer. Ren told him that by fusing them he gave the peace of antler the shape of a normal knife and at the same time since he only used little steel the blade had the durably of the normal antler with meant that is was almost unbreakable Naruto tanked him with tears in his eyes and Ren smiling sadly told him that that was he deserved. Then he gave Naruto one scroll and two books telling him that they were a gift. The scroll was a small one titled __**archery for bakas**__, Ren told him that while the name was horrible the scroll did help in learnig archery because it went from basic to advance teachings, The first book was a big red one and was named __**Hunting guide. **__Ren explained that the book explained how to hunt not just animals but how to find different plants and where to find said animal and plants. Ren told him that he wanted Naruto to learn to survive and defend himself and that if he wanted to be a ninja hunting was the best way to do it while also learning valuable skills for when he was a ninja. The final book was a bit smaller than the red one but not by much and its name was __**The art of crafting. **__Ren explained that if he ever needed something and Ren himself couldn't trade it with him, that this book would teach him what he could do crate them by using the materials he got from hunting. After that Ren said good bye to Naruto, told him he would see the boy in a week and left. Naruto thankful for the items went to the forest to not just built a new home with his new tools but to learn how to use them. _

_**Flashback end **_

* * *

"And that's how I learned to do all of what you have just asked" said Naruto finishing his story

Hearing the story the adults were thankful of the man that had given Naruto the tools to survive. After checking the books, scroll and hunting tools they saw that Naruto truly was prepared to live in the forest alone but still something worried them.

"This is all excellent Naruto-kun but so I am truly covetable letting you live here want to see you .. **SNORT **hunt "finished Hiruzen after being interrupted by something coming from the forest.

.

.

**SNORT**

"What is that? Asked snake

"That is my chance to show jiji my hunting skills" answered Naruto

With that Naruto grabbed his bow and knife and with his quiver on his back he ran outside the house. The three adults quickly followed the boy. Once out they saw huge heard of boars on the river. They were drinking water and snorting but the adults could see that beneath the relaxing the boars were alert. Their eyes moving from side to side searching for a predator, their noses sniffing for scents and their postures alert to run or attack at a moment's notice. They saw that said boars had reddish brown fur and big white tusks. "Ok guys get ready stay in the tree and don't make a sound I'll be right back with dinner". After that Naruto with stealth that impressed the adults made his way down to the grown while the hokage and his anbu stayed on the tree watching him. Once on the ground Naruto stood watching the heard for about five minutes searching until he found his prey on the far edge of the heard was an old male with yellowish tusks. Again with impressive stealth Naruto went as close to the male as he could. Once he arrived he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them. At that moment the adults felt something changed in the air around the boy, when they saw Naruto's eyes after he opened them they stopped cold. These weren't the blue warmth filled eyes that when you looked at the you thought of the clear sky no these eyes were ice cold as if two cold glaciers had replaced the eyes of Naruto at that moment the Hokage and the anbu new they had nothing to worry about with Naruto living here after all they had seen those yes before on the night of the kyubi attack on the face of the fourth hokage. These were the eyes of someone who had killed before, the eyes of a hunter, the eyes of a ninja. In seconds Naruto took an arrow from his quiver and. _FUISHTHUD_. Before the adults could even noticed Naruto had released the arrow that pierced the boars' forehead and right after that the boar dropped dead. The adults had to admit they were impressed Naruto had killed the boar fast and stealthy, no blood no sound or scream of pain. The rest of the heard left with noticing there dead comrade. Naruto grabbed his pray and went to his home to prepare diner.

_LINE BREAK_

* * *

After cleaning and skinning the boar Naruto made dinner and placed the meat that was left in the read chest with now the adults understood that he did this because he had prepared the chest with wood and herbs that halted the spooling of the meat. After eating Hiruzen took a deep breath and said "Very well Naruto-kun I see that you are truly ready to live here so I will allow it (YATA) BUT I will have anbu coming here from time to time understood ? "Ok jiji" "Now naruto–kun me and the anbu have to go but before I forget here (he gives naruto some papers) the academy starts tomorrow so I expect to see you there ok? "Ok jiji bye" "Bye Naruto-kun" said the adults and left the boy's home and forest. Once back on his office Hiruzen sat on his chair and after thinking deeply

"Anbu"

"Hai"said dog and snake

"As of this moment that clearing is Naruto's I want anbu watching him at all times even if he doesn't see you understood"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

With that the anbu left and Hiruzen turned his chair and looked at the village and wondered what Minato would do if he knew what this cursed village had done to his son.

_TIME LAPS Four years later_

* * *

It was early in the morning when Naruto woke up and got ready for his final day in the academy. Four years had passed quickly without notice and in that time he had learn s lot in the academy and in his forest the first thing was that about three years ago snake and dog brought another anbu to meet him named cat she was awesome because she treated him as a son but that was also troublesome when he took risk like one time he ran after a whole nest of the giant spiders that lived on the forest. But he liked her as time went on he had made friends in the academy the lazy genius Shikamary, the gentle giant Choji and the dog boy Kiba they were his detention bodies for when he made pranks. After having breakfast he took his newest prank essentials, grabbed his knife and ran for the academy.

_ONCE ON THE ACADEMY_

* * *

Having arrived just in time Naruto ran and sat between his three friends. Choji was eating his chips _and talking with kiba and shikamaru was napping_

"Yo guys" said Naruto

"Yo Naruto" answered Choji and Kiba, Shikamaru only raised his hand as a greeting

"So Shika is as always sleeping hm Choji?" asked naruto with a smirk

"Yup" answered Choji

"Well nether the less he will wake up soon enough"

"And why would I do that naruto?

"Because you may want to see my newest prank"

That got the three boys alert after all they knew that Naruto was named the prankster king of hell in Konoha because of the humiliation one of his pranks could make.

"And what is your newest pr….

"NAAAAAAARRUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOO"

Ank?"Finished asking kiba with a grin after herring the scream

"Well why don't you go to the window and find out"

And to the window the boys went and once the saw what naruto had done the couldn't hold it they started laughing the hokage monument had been painted in every way. Each of the hokage heads had a different sing the first said _The man who grows wood, _the second hokage had one that said _I make it rain, _the third hokage _dirty perverted old man and_ finally the forth hokage I_ finish in a flash_. The four boys returned to their seats still laughing.

"Damm Naruto you are insane the anbu have to be searching for you right now. Said a laughing Kiba.

"Yea man maybe" said Naruto grinning

Naruto opened his mouth say something when the boys felt the ground tremble. Three of the boy smirked while Naruto paled and started bloking the door with everything that he got a hold of in the room "looks like she is here "said Kiba in a sing song voice "Yep" said Choji popping the p" so troublesome but even him was saying it mockingly. After a few second naruto had used every chair to block the door "That won't hold "said kiba still with the same voice "YES it Will"said an almost hysterical Naruto feeling the tremble of the ground stronger. Naruto finished blocking the door and went to hide in the sensei's desk. **Bang. **The students heard from the door but the chairs held.

**Bang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bang**

They continued herring but still the door held. Naruto got out from beneath the desk sighted in relief and smiled at his friends

"See guys told you it would h

**BANG**

"NARUTO-KUUN"

_THUD._

_STORY END_

* * *

_Well guys that's that chapter five is over our longest chapter yet_

_I hope you liked it please leave reviews_

_Now the other two stories I talked about in the las chapter will be one of pokemon and one of infinite stratos. The pokemon one will be named pokemon academy and the I.S one will be named ichika's path read them if you like the theme please _

_well as always thanks' for reading and GOD bless you_

_Zander24_


End file.
